


80s movie

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camp Crystal Lake, Inspired, M/M, Movie: Friday the 13th (1980), My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Violence, there may not be main main character deaths but there also may be, they are all camp counsellors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When you have 21 young adults all isolated in the woods a few things are guaranteed: chaos, sex, and murderIn other words, Donghyuck is excited. He has an amazing group of friends and they all got the same summer job. There bosses are cool, theres a lake, and theres even a hot guy who seems to be interested in Hyuck. Of course there is a machete wielding psychopath roaming the woods who has a vendetta for camp counsellors, but besides that this summer is going to be amazing.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	80s movie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, part one is going to be my favourite part of a horror movie: the fun, chaos, and sex. This is my first proper time writing smut so try not to have huge expectations. I might (at a later date) add this to the NCT spookfest. Idk. Enjoy.

“Flora and Fauna for 500” 

“Okay... What seven toxic plants can be found at Crystal Lake?” Taeyong asked.

“Buzz Buzz motherfucking Buzz” Renjun stood up and starting yelling enthusiastically”

“Okay Renjun you can answer, but mind your language you are at work right now” Taeyong scolded, but like a champion stood tall as the group snickered at him.

“Poison Ivy, wild parsnip, pokeweed, stinging nettle, poison hemlock, giant... hogweed, and.... and and... ummmm... oh its dog strangling vine... wow thats a morbid name. I hate that”

“Correct” Taeyong cheered but frowned when Renjun dabbed.

“Okay the final 500 points go to Team 420 but despite Renjun’s diligent effort you still fall short of Team Marks mom” The whole team cheered (except Mark) as Renjun's team grumbled.

“Okay guys... this is it. The kids will arrive Monday morning. And until then... you’re free to do whatever you want...” the group all started excitedly mumbling.

“Okay well there are rules: No leaving camp grounds without permission. No drinking or drugs. Don’t do anything dangerous or stupid. And just.. please don’t cause any fires. Especially you Jisung. Stay away from the kitchen” Everyone laughed.

“Okay guys you're dismissed. Go back to your cabins. You know where we will all be if you need anything. Dinner will be at 6 in the mesh hall” As soon as Taeyong finished everyone stood up and split into individual groups.

Donghyuck ran over to where Jaemin and Renjun were talking animatedly.

“Hey whats the plans for tonight?” Donghyuck asked swinging an arm of Jaemin's shoulder.

“Yukhei brought a bunch of booze so once the babies are asleep were gonna break it out at our cabin and hang out” Jaemin gushed. 

Did Taeyong explicitly say no alcohol? yes. Did that mean they were going to listen? clearly not, what a dumb question.

Currently the group of camp counsellors in training consisted of: Yukhei, Mark, Dejun, Kunhang, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Yangyang, Chenle, Jisung, and, of course, Donghyuck. They had all spent the last week and a half being taught the ropes of Camp Crystal Lake by Taeyong and the rest of the experienced counsellors. But that had just been the final review and it was currently Friday afternoon and they had until Monday to hang out and party (within reason Taeyong and Co. were literally next door).

Donghyuck nearly fell as Yangyang jumped on his back out of nowhere. Jeno also joined the group in a far less dramatic fashion. 

“Everyone is going swimming, you guys in?” Yangyang asked.

“Depends can I go commando?” Renjun hit Jaemin clearly not impressed by his cheekiness.

“No absolutely not. You cannot go commando, Jaemin” Jeno deadpanned.

“Well Im in. Any excuse to see Mark without a shirt” Donghyuck laughed as everyone groaned not phased by Donghyuck's antics.

Donghyuck had only met Mark a week (and a bit) ago but he was infatuated. Unlike Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin whom Donghyuck has been friends with for years and even applied for a summer job with, or Yangyang, Kunhang, Dejun, Yukhei, Chenle, and Jisung who Donghyuck had met a week ago also who all seemed to mesh so well with the friends. Mark and Donghyuck immediately clicked. 

Sure, Donghyuck flirts like a twelve year old and had resorted to merciliessly harassing Mark in order to get his attention. But, Mark reciprocated, he would get flustered but once that faded he’d retaliate. Besides some wholesome flirting Mark and Donghyuck hadn’t done anything to cement their relationship as anything other than friends, but Donghyuck had lots of plans for the weekend. Swimming felt like an excellent way to start them. 

“I’ll only go if you promise no one will be going ‘commando’” Jeno jokes. He pinches Jaemin's cheek before pecking his lips.

“Im the only one who gets to see you like that” Jeno wraps his arm around Jaemin's waist. 

The beautiful moment between the lovers doesn’t last long as both Renjun and Yangyang begin fake retching. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and walks faster to get to the cabin ahead of the group.

There were four cabins for counsellors total. Two that house 5 experienced counsellors each. Then two that both had the trainees in them. Donghyuck shared with Mark, Yukhei, Jaemin and Yangyang. Meaning Renjun, Jeno, Kunhang, Dejun, Chenle, and Jisung were in the other. Although Renjun and Jeno were basically always in Donghyuck's cabin. 

Donghyuck smiled as he saw Yukhei and Mark were already in the cabin messing around. Donghyuck strolled up to Mark before wrapping his arms around the elder and kissing his cheek.

“Aack” Mark yelled in surprise as he flung himself forward. He looked at Donghyuck and pretended to be disgusted as he wiped his cheek. It was clear he wasn't annoyed as he smiled at the sound of Donghyuck's giggles.

“So we're going swimming?” Donghyuck questioned sitting on Yukhei's bed. 

“Yeah I guess so” Mark sighed as he laid back on his own bed beside Yukhei's.

“Is Renjun going?” Yukhei asked suddenly interested.

“Probably. I don’t really listen to him so who knows” 

“Mark help me find my body oil” Donghyuck snorted as Mark grumbled but got up anyways.

“Oh here it is. Bro can you get my back for me?” Mark gave Donghyuck the ‘why am i friends with this guy look?’ making him giggle again as Mark complies and starts rubbing the oil on Yukhei's back.

“Hey Donghyuck can i borrow your- oh... am I interrupting something?” Donghyuck's day is officially made as Renjun enters the cabin. Yukhei immediately flys away from Mark.

“Mark bro why were you rubbing my back? thats so weird” Donghyuck cackles at the look on Marks face. 

“Dude...” Mark says in the most broken betrayed voice.

“Renjun you need to save me from this cabin. Marks always touching my back when I take my shirt off. Let's go” Yukhei drags Renjun out of the cabin before Mark gets a chance to retaliate.

“I cant believe he did that” Mark complains as he sits beside Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck gets the sudden urge to kiss Mark as he sits there pouting, a little red, both from embarrassment and all the time he has spent in the sun. 

Mark seems to be on a wavelength because he takes the initiative to lean in. Donghyuck leans forward to meet him in the middle.

“Donghyuck-“ Both boys moved back as Renjun barged back into the room.

“I was asking if I could borrow your sunblock before Yukhei dragged me out” Renjun doesn’t notice the moment he just ruined and just stands in the middle of the room impatiently tapping his foot.

  
“Yeah” Donghyuck says before getting up and heading to his bed where his bags are.

“You guys should hurry everyone is already at the lake” Renjun says as Donghyuck hands him the bottle.

“Yeah we’ll be there in like 5 minutes” Renjun hums and walks out of the cabin.

“Im gonna get changed so lets just like... turn around” Mark says awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“Okay”

Donghyuck made quick work of getting changed and turned around without thinking. Luckily Mark was pretty much changed and Donghyuck just saw a strip of pale flesh against his tanned torso. 

“Ready to go?” Donghyuck asked. Mark nodded as he slid on a tank top and the two walked out of the cabin together.

They walked to the lake in a comfortable silence, hands brushing against each other as they walk down the path. It's not too far of a walk from the cabins to the lake, but it takes a minute to start hearing the loud voices of their friends. 

Once they approach the clearing where theres a dock and all their friends Donghyuck wastes no time in b-lining for where Renjun was sitting, and taking the spot next to him on the dock. 

“You’re an asshole” Donghyuck mutters once he’s sat down.

“What? I mean like yeah I am... But what inspired your revelation?” Renjun looks amused and Donghyuck is anything but.

Donghyuck looks over to see if Mark is in earshot but he's down at the shore passionately talking to Yukhei. Maybe about the same thing Donghyuck wants to talk about with Renjun, but probably yelling at him for earlier.

“Mark and I were about to kiss when you barged into the cabin without knocking” Donghyuck pouted.

“Wait. You guys haven’t kissed yet. Dude I thought you guys were fucking by now” Donghyuck glared and pouted harder at Renjun's insensitivity and bluntness, but Donghyuck must admit, it may have only been a week (and a bit!) but going by Donghyuck's standards his relationship with Mark is moving very slowly.

“Please the only people getting any around here are Jeno and Jaemin. And maybe Taeyong. His relationship with Jaehyun is a little sus” 

“I would love to be having a summer fling but theres no one for me unfortunately” Renjun complained.

“Are you fucking serious? Yukhei is like in love with you. And like I’m so into Mark but he’s hot... like hot hot. Like model hot” Renjun doesn’t reply. Just blushes, proving to Donghyuck that he is aware of Yukhei's desperate attempts to get in his pants.

“Whatever” Renjun mutters as he kicks the water. 

“Well I don’t know why you’re apprehensive, but you might want to reconsider because I plan to be boning Mark by... well ideally tonight but latest Sunday. And lord knows tweedle dee and tweedle dumb-“ Donghyuck gestures to Jeno and Jaemin  
“-cant keep their hands off each other. So unless you wanna hang with the wonder twins-“ now gesturing to Chenle and Jisung  
“-adonis might be your best option” finally gesturing to Yukhei, who does not help prove Donghyuck's point to Renjun as he literally has his hands in his swimming trunks and a pained expression on his face.

“Oh my god” Renjun exclaims as the boys watch the scene is shock.

Yukhei had slightly pulled down his trunks, exposing his ass to the world as he squatted over the shallow part of the water. Mark stood at the shore face in hands. Once Mark notices Donghyuck and Renjun watching he walks over.

“Yukhei did his business in the forest and now has poison ivy rash on his butt... Im going to go get some of the relief ointment from hyung. Im literally begging anyone except me to help him apply it... except you, Hyuck” Mark looks like he’s possibly in more pain then Yukhei as he explains the situation. 

“Ill come with you I wanna ask my brother something” Donghyuck says as he stands up.

“Im sure Renjun is fine with applying it” Donghyuck continues

“Literally no I’m not” Renjun refuses.

"Renjun can you help him to the cabin. Id love to get it on him before dinner" Mark ignores Renjun's refusal and pulls Donghyuck away back in the direction of the cabins. 

"Taeyong is going to be so disappointed in Yukhei. How did he not realize it was poison ivy?" Donghyuck questioned

"Yukhei is like really smart. He just fails to show it in these sorts of ways" Mark defends his best friend.

"He does seem like a good friend"

"He is" Mark had a smile on his face now. 

Once they arrive at Taeyong's cabin they knocked on the door.

"Oh if it isn't my two favourite counsellors. Whats up guys?"Donghyuck grins when he sees that Johnny opened the door. He was that counsellor that was cool and all the kids loved. So it only made sense that Mark and Donghyuck loved him.

"Hey Johnny hyung. Yukhei took a shit in some poison ivy so we need some of that ointment" Donghyuck said as he walked into the cabin. No one else except Ten was in there meaning Donghyuck had free reign to go through his brothers stuff. 

"You guys should have some in your first aid kit in your cabin but I have some calamine lotion that will help too" Johnny said before entering their cabins bathroom.

"Hey Ten this is Doyoung's stuff right?" 

"Yep" Ten pays the younger no mind as he draws in his notebook on his bed.

Donghyuck hummed as he started rummaging through his brothers stuff before he found what he was looking for. He discreetly shoved the stuff in his swim trunks before awkwardly walking back to Mark hoping he wouldn't notice the slight increase in bulge.

"Here you go" Johnny hands Mark the little bottle before escorting them out.

"Now please don't come back anytime soon, Ten and i rarely get time alone" Johnny said before closing the door behind them.

"Oh Doyoung wasn't there?" Mark questioned as they started walking towards their own cabin.

"No... it can wait till dinner though"

The rest of the afternoon and early evening goes amazingly. Donghyuck got to watch as Yukhei laid on his bed on his stomach as Taeyong (who took it upon himself to treat Yukhei's rash) rubbed the ointment and then lotion on his bare ass. As a punishment for not knowing it was poison ivy Taeyong allowed literally anyone to stay and witness Yukhei's shame as a warning of what happens if you don't correctly identify toxic plants ('some can kill kids' is what Taeyong would say as he massaged Yukhei's butt).

Dinner was pretty good. All of the counsellors played some games together (except Yukhei who couldn't sit down and promptly left dinner to lays down). 

Now all the trainee counsellors were all together in one of the cabins. It was getting late so that meant soon they would be able to send Chenle and Jisung off to bed and get out the booze. There was a minimum age of 18 that must be met before one can join the partying. They were doing something irresponsible but they weren't about to allow the babies to join them. Yukhei volunteered to stay with them and make sure they don't get into trouble (lets be real its more them watching Yukhei) and insisted he didn't mind that everyone would be drinking his liquor without him, but he probably did a little bit. 

"Okay children. Dont let Yukhei scratch his ass too much. It can cause an infection then he'd be out for the summer" Dejun instructed as he sent the three away.

"Shut up I'll be fine... Renjun when you get a little drunk feel free to come see me and give me a goodnight kiss" Yukhei said as Chenle and Jisung dragged him away to the other cabin. 

"Shut the fuck up" Renjun spits but his face is a lovely pink so he turns and enters the cabin.

Everyone else follows suit.

"Okay gang. Ive made a plan for tonight: We will start with never have I ever and then once everyone is drunk enough truth or dare" everyone chuckled as Dejun went on.

"Hyuck what do you want to drink?" Mark asks from over by the cooler.

"Vodka cranberry?" He asks Mark nods as he takes out a couple beers. 

The group all then sit in a circle and begin the game. As an game of never have I ever it starts out pretty tame:

"Never have I ever watched keeping up with the Kardashions" Jeno says before grimacing when Jaemin took a drink.

"Never have I ever stalked an ex on social media" Donghyuck laughed as almost everyone except him and Renjun take a drink.

Soon got a little raunchy:

"Never have I ever sent a nude" Yangyang spews, Donghyuck and Jaemin are the only two to take a drink.

"Never have I ever walked in on someone having sex" only Mark takes a drink and he looks miserable about it.

To super raunchy:

"Never have I have had sex in a public place" Jeno and Jaemin shamefully take drinks.

"Never have I ever had a threesome" Donghyuck makes it a point to not look at Mark as he takes a sip. Renjun laughs loudly and points it out making it a large topic of discussion much to Donghyuck's displeasure. Luckily everyone is just drunk enough to not really care, but Marks gaze does become more intense (although Donghyuck is tipsy and could be imagining things).

"Never have I ever faked an orgasm" Jaemin laughs

"Were dudes" Yangyang replies, but his look turns to one of shock as Renjun scoffs before taking a huge swig.

"Bro... how?"

"Okay let's do truth or dare now" Yangyang suggests.

"Okay. Yangyang truth or dare?" Kunhang asks.

"Dare" Yangyang smirks.

"Hyuck you have waxing strips right" Renjun asks smirking.

"Why would he have-"

"Yes" Donghyuck cuts off Yangyang. Knowing where Renjun is going.

"Yangyang I dare you to let... Kunhang wax your leg" Renjun laughs

"Oh fuck that"

"Dude seriously? You're gonna pass on the first dare?" Jaemin complained.

"Okay fine... fuck" Kunhang grinned and Donghyuck got up to get a couple strips.

"Here" He handed them to Kunhang

"How do you do it?" Kunhang asked, making Yangyang look up in horror.

"Follow your intuition" Donghyuck waves him off.

"Dude fuck that" Yangyang says but Kunhang slaps the first strip on before he has a chance to (further) back out.

"Okay please only this strip" Yangyang begs.

"Dont waste the other one" Donghyuck complains, but laughs as Kunhang slaps the other one on right beside it.

"Okay fuck... okay fucking do it. Count to three" Yangyang said before pulling his shirt up into his mouth to muffle his screams of agony.

"Okay... 1... 2... 3..."

Yangyang wails as Kunhang doesn't pull off the strips but lightly tugs them instead. After laughing Kunhang pulls them off and then Yangyang truly screams in agony.

"Okay Jaemin truth or dare" Renjun asks.

"Truth"

"What is your biggest kink in bed" Yangyang asks. Tears in his eyes.

"There are some thing for only me and my partner to know about" Jaemin says before doing a shot"

"Dude I just had my legs hair and like 10 layers of skin ripped off" Yangyang complains but Jaemin just shrugs.

"Renjun truth or dare" Jaemin asks

"Dare"

"I dare you to go give Yukhei his goodnight kiss" Jaemin doesn't waste a beat.

Renjun immediately starts unscrewing the cap to poor himself a shot.

"Oh come on, Renjunnie, he's had a terrible day. Just a little peck on the lips would make his year" Mark complains.

Renjun throws down the bottle.

"Fine" He simply states before leaving the room.

"Jaemin follow him and make sure he follows through" Mark orders. Jaemin nods and runs out of the cabin, he tries to do a spy roll but just sort of flops on the floor.

"Donghyuck truth or dare" Kunhang's smiles.

"Truth"

"Do you have a crush on-"

"DARE" Donghyuck cuts him off.

"Okay I dare you to sit on Marks lap until Jaemin is back" Donghyuck rolls his eyes but once he gets a nod and a smile from Mark he crawls over to him and sits more imbetween his legs the on his lap but it seems to appease the group.

Two rounds later Jaemin returns. Donghyuck makes no effort to move but he can feel Marks arms tighten around his waist.

"Really" Donghyuck asked.

"I don't think we will be seeing more of Renjun tonight"

"Yeah. I saw more then any one man should" 

"I cant believe that slimy bitch got some before me" Donghyuck muttered to himself but felt a warm sensation in his belly when he hears Marks breath catch. 

"Were they boning when you left. Because Im about ready to tap out and Id love to get some sleep without two idiots porking to my right" Dejun asked and Kunhang nodded too.

"Please Im pretty sure Renjun blew him then passed out. Man was hammered" 

"How much did you watch?" Jeno asked.

"Well I'm gonna head back then. Im spent" Dejun said

"Me too" Kunhang said following suit.

"Dont do anything stupid tonight boys" were Dejun's final were before both left the cabin.

"Well I think it's a little late to not do anything stupid so Jen and I are gonna go skinny dipping. Be back in a couple hours" Jaemin said before grabbing some stuff and leaving the cabin leaving Yangyang, Mark, and Donghyuck alone.

Yangyang looked over to where Donghyuck sat on Marks lap and awkwardly smiled. Donghyuck smiled tightly back, but the three sat in a tense silence. Donghyuck really couldn't focus on anything except the feeling of Marks breathing on the back of his neck.

After way to long Yangyang finally spoke up.

"Okay I guess I'm going to go to bed... I should probably go to the other cabin... huh?"

"Yes I think that would be wise" Donghyuck mutters. Yangyang nodded a practically sprinted out of the cabin. Although he was back only moments later and grabbed one of his bags before, again, booking it.

Donghyuck felt pulsing in his lower stomach as he and Mark sat in silence.

"Mark" Donghyuck finally whispers. 

He gasped as he felt Marks lips make contact with the skin of his neck.

"Donghyuck" he said back but it was more of a moan.

Donghyuck turned around and rearranged his body so he was straddling Mark who had a dazed look in his eyes.

Mark looked at him for a second before finally his hand connected with the back of Donghyuck's head pulling him forward, there lips meeting in the middle in a feverish kiss. 

Donghyuck has had his fair share of kissed but this was unlike any other before. It was desperate, but also passionate. And rough but thoughtful. It was so Mark.

Donghyuck grinded downwards the feeling of Marks hardening length going straight to his own. He moans into Marks mouth.

"Fuck... Mark" At his name Mark reached around and groped Donghyuck's ass, pulling him closer.

Donghyuck slid his hands under Marks shirt and grazed them over Marks toned torso. Mark responded by breaking the kiss and taking his shirt off. 

Donghyuck wasted no time in attacking his neck, kissing and sucking marks into it down to his collarbone.

"I want to blow you" Donghyuck muttered into Marks ear. Mark gasped.

"Okay"

Donghyuck shakily stood up and he pulled Marks hands so that he would stand up too. Once Mark was stood up Donghyuck pushed him until his knees met one of the beds and he fell backwards onto it in a sitting position. Donghyuck then fell onto his knees in front of him

Mark then helped Donghyuck as he undid his zipper and pushed his jeans down his legs. Donghyuck the mouthed and licked the hard bulge under Marks boxers. Every time Mark moaned Donghyuck felt it do straight to his own boner.

Donghyuck then reached into the boxers and freed Marks _massive_ cock. Normally Donghyuck would love to be a tease and make them beg for it but he was way too drunk for that so he took the head in his mouth swirling his tongue around the head before taking it as far back as he could. Donghyuck would consider himself quite good at this typically but on Marks massive member it didn't look quite as impressive. 

Donghyuck took this in stride though and deep throated it until he gagged. He kept going until Mark himself stopped him.

"If you don't stop I wont be able to fuck you" 

Donghyuck pulled away a strip of saliva going from his mouth to Marks tip. Mark grabbed his chin and pulled him up for another kiss.

"Is that what you want to happen, Mark? You want to fuck me?" Donghyuck questions.

"Yes baby. Thats what I want"

"How long have you wanted that"

"Since the first time I saw you. Every time I look at you I think of how good you'd look bent over with me fucking you" Donghyuck let out a shuddering breath. 

"Well then do it" Donghyuck challenges.

Mark immediately flips them over so that Donghyuck was laying with his back on the bed and Mark was hovering over him. 

"Wearing too much clothes" Mark muttered before ripping his shirt off and making quick work of his belt and pants pulling them and his boxers down his legs allowing his boner to spring up against his stomach. 

"Do you have condoms and lube?" Mark asks.

"Yeah stole some earlier" Donghyuck is a man with a plan and yeah it was disturbing to know his brother brought that but he's certainly glad he did.

Mark got the condoms and lube and threw it on the bed beside Donghyuck. Mark the repositioned himself so he was in between Donghyuck's legs. One was over his shoulder the other around his waist. 

Mark lubed a finger up before moving it around Donghyuck entrance and plunging it in. Donghyuck immediately let out a groan. It had been a while since he'd done any butt stuff. But his own secret shame is he sort of enjoys the pain.

"Sorry" Mark muttered before kissing his lips softly. He gently moves his finger around and wait for Donghyuck's approval before adding another.

Mark waited for Donghyuck to adjust before scissoring him open. A drowned out moan escapes Donghyuck's lips as Mark brushes against his prostate. Mark, understanding what just happened, begins to massage the spot and watches as the young man unravels beneath him. 

"Fuck Mark another" Mark nods before adding an additional finger and curling it into Donghyuck prostate as he cried out. 

"Mark if you don't fuck me now I'm gonna cum" Mark nods before pulling his fingers out all at once and far too fast. Mark leans down and kisses Donghyuck softly after he whimpered but was still rushing to get the condom on and lube up his dick.

Finally Donghyuck could feel Mark pushing his member up against his entrance. Mark begins to push in and Donghyuck groaned at the sudden feeling of fullness.

"Mark..." He whimpered again. He was so aroused that he didn't notice the concerned look on Marks face.

"Im sorry. Are you okay? Did I not prep you enough?" He starts questioning.

"No... Mark fuck me" Donghyuck gripped Marks hips and pulled him forward until he bottomed out. Donghyuck only gets off more as Mark groans at the feeling of being inside Donghyuck.

"Fuck baby... you're so tight" Mark praises before he finally begins to push in and out.

"Fuck Mark faster" Donghyuck groaned out. The sound of balls slapping against skin fills the room.

Donghyuck cries out something unintelligible loudly and Mark knows he has hit the prostate. He positions himself so that he hits it with every thrust. Grunting at the feeling of Donghyuck's warmth around him.

It doesn't take much longer before Donghyuck cums in spurts onto his own stomach with Mark finishing only seconds later. Mark finally stopped staying inside until Donghyuck calms down. 

Once the younger was in panting but seemed lucid, Mark slowly pulled out. The younger whimpered at the feeling of loss and then again when Mark left the bed entirely. 

Mark returns moments later with a damp cloth which he used to wipe off Donghyuck stomach before falling bed next to him. Donghyuck cuddles into Marks chest once he pulls the blanket over them. 

There is no sound in the room but their deep breathing.

"That was... amazing" Donghyuck finally says.

"You're amazing" Mark replies before pecking his lips. 

Donghyuck sighed contently slowly falling asleep content with hearing Marks slowing breaths.

However as Donghyuck absentmindedly looked across the room he saw a figure standing outside one of the windows. Donghyuck couldn't make out any discernable features, but the person seemed tall and wide. Donghyuck cant say anything and just feels frozen as he looks at the still figure. Mark seems to notice his sudden like sharp breathing.

"Whats wrong?" He asks groggily.

"There someone outside the window" Donghyuck turned to look at Mark. At seeing the genuine fear in the smallerss eyes Mark sat up and looked to the window. Donghyuck gasped in surprise as the figure was gone. 

"There was someone there... I promise" 

"I believe you. It was probably just Jaemin... that perv" Mark said before rubbing Donghyuck back and pulling him back into his side.

"Yeah... probably" Donghyuck gives one last glance to the window before cuddling back into Marks side trying his hardest to ignore and forget.


End file.
